


Exploring Feelings

by EliseKerry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseKerry/pseuds/EliseKerry
Summary: Suga percebe muita coisa sobre seus kouhais e sabe que apesar de acharem o contrário, nenhum deles é discreto.Por isso, com um ou dois conselhos, ele acaba incentivando Yamaguchi a abrir os olhos.Ele tinha certeza que Tadashi gostaria daquilo que veria.





	Exploring Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey  
> Aniversário do bebê corvo mais problemático e mais xuxu desse mundo q eu amo taaaanto que acho q vou explodir.

\- Vocês parecem se conhecerem há muito tempo.  
A voz suave de Suga adentrou o emaranhado de pensamentos onde Tadashi estava perdido. Provavelmente, o terceiranista havia percebido o olhar sonhador com o qual ele encarava Tsukishima, que treinava na quadra, junto aos titulares. Olhou para o senpai e o encontrou encarando Tsukishima de um jeito que apenas podia ser descrito como analisador. Sugawara tinha o hábito de cuidar e se preocupar com cada um dos colegas de time, principalmente os mais jovens, o que fez com que Yamaguchi tivesse uma visão muito positiva dele, como alguém realmente confiável.  
\- Ah, o Tsukki? Sim, bem... Nos conhecemos desde a infância. - respondeu, com um breve sorriso. Eram boas lembranças, apesar de tudo. Tsukishima, mesmo que indiretamente e até sem querer, foi a pessoa que o protegeu dos valentões que o perseguiam na escola e foi o primeiro a aceitar sua amizade. Ele meio que o salvou da solidão e Tadashi gostava de pensar que havia feito o mesmo pelo garoto sério e alto.  
\- Sabe... Eu estive observando vocês dois. Vocês tem um tipo de dinâmica... única. - Suga tentava cuidadosamente abrir uma brecha para chegar ao assunto que realmente o levou até ali - Isso pode soar estranho e me perdoe se esse for o caso, mas... É como se vocês... Orbitassem ao redor um do outro.  
Se lhe perguntassem, Yamaguchi jamais saberia explicar o porquê de seu rosto ter corado tão violentamente ao ouvir isso.  
\- O-orbitassem? E-eu não sei se entendi o que quer dizer, Suga-san. - gaguejou o sacador.  
Suga tentou não abrir um sorriso convencido, mas em seus pensamentos, ele confirmou tudo o que pensou apenas de olhar a coloração escarlate na pele do garoto mais jovem.  
Ele não tinha mais dúvidas de que Yamaguchi nutria sentimentos mais profundos por Tsukishima.  
\- Hm... É que vocês estão sempre... Como eu posso dizer... Meio que... Se buscando. Com os olhos, eu quero dizer. - Suga já começava a pensar que abordar aquele assunto tinha sido uma péssima ideia. Yamaguchi parecia a ponto de desmaiar de vergonha.  
Por outro lado, isso apenas confirmava sua teoria.  
\- E-eu não acho que isso seja dessa forma... Eu não... O T-Tsukki não me olha... Não é dessa forma. - Tadashi sentia que cada palavra que saía da sua boca, era como um tiro no próprio pé. Ele jamais foi um bom mentiroso, principalmente frente à alguém tão bom em desvendar pessoas, como Sugawara.  
\- Eu imaginei que você nunca tinha percebido, mas, bem, eu entendo que seja difícil. - Suga disse, gentilmente - Mas sabe, eu acredito que você só teria a ganhar se fosse honesto com ele.  
Tadashi queria muito fingir que estava totalmente confuso sobre o que Suga falava, mas ele sabia. Ele sabia muito bem qual era exatamente o ponto que o mais velho queria trazer à tona.  
Soltou um suspiro cansado. Ele era confiável, não era? Era amigável também e esse assunto... Bem, Tadashi precisava mesmo de conselhos.  
\- Tsukki não me vê dessa forma, Suga-san. - despejou, encarando o chão - Eu apenas não quero ser responsável por perder o meu melhor amigo, sabe?  
Suga pensou por um momento. Era um medo totalmente legítimo, apesar de ele considerar pouco provável.  
Por favor, Suga está no ramo de cupido a tempo o suficiente para poder identificar quando duas pessoas estão apaixonadas. Asahi e Nishinoya eram tão ridiculamente óbvios quanto Tadashi e Tsukishima e ele se orgulhava de dizer que foi o encorajador do primeiro casal oficial de Karasuno. Certamente não vamos nem mencionar Kageyama e Hinata aqui, porque só Deus sabe o quanto Suga precisa de forças para evitar de trancá-los juntos e gritar um "resolvam-se!".  
Vamos ignorar o fato de que ele era bom em encorajar os outros, mas era uma bagunça na hora de tomar um pouco dessa coragem para si mesmo.  
Suga espantou seus pensamentos inconvenientes. Não era a hora de pensar em Daichi. Seu kouhai estava perdendo a oportunidade de viver um amor lindo e ele podia e iria ajudar.  
\- Bom, e que tal se você apenas explorar o assunto indiretamente? - sugeriu.  
\- Como assim?  
\- Tente percebê-lo melhor, olhar suas reações, suas atitudes com você. Você o conhece melhor do que ninguém, afinal de contas. - Suga tentava explicar. - Sabe, eu acho que o Tsukishima é tão inseguro quanto você mesmo nesse aspecto, então, é bem provável que ele pense que é impossível que alguém como você poderia gostar dele.  
Suga foi abordado por uma onda de ternura ao ver a face do garoto à sua frente se tingir novamente de vermelho ao ter os sentimentos desvendados dessa forma tão crua.  
\- Tsukki é incrível. Ele não tem nenhum motivo para ser inseguro porque ele é realmente incrível. - Tadashi disse, com a voz abarrotada de um carinho genuíno pelo amigo.  
Suga sorriu.  
\- Bem, e você também não é?

****** 

Tadashi pensou sobre sua conversa com Sugawara durante a porcaria do dia inteiro. O treino parecia que se arrastava e não acabava jamais e ele quis morrer lentamente a cada vez que olhava para Tsukishima e lembrava das palavras do senpai.  
"Vocês estão sempre... Como eu posso dizer... Meio que... Se buscando. Com os olhos, eu quero dizer".  
Céus, ele tinha deixado isso tão claro, tão ridiculamente escrito na sua testa que chegou ao ponto do terceiranista conversar com ele sobre isso, como se soubesse disso há muito tempo.  
Será que Tsukishima também sabia? Será que ele também havia percebido e apenas nunca tocou no assunto?  
Ele com certeza era tão inteligente quanto Suga, então certamente poderia ter notado qualquer coisa.  
Seus pensamentos estavam um verdadeiro inferno.  
\- Vamos?  
A voz do objeto de seus pensamentos o sobressaltou, arrancando-o de seus devaneios ansiosos.  
Tsukishima o encarava com o que deveria parecer a sua carranca normal, mas não era. Suga estava certo, Yamaguchi conhecia Kei melhor do que ninguém e por isso ele sabia que havia um traço curioso na sua expressão, levemente aparente nos olhos semicerrados em sua direção.  
E isso só podia significar que Tadashi estava sendo óbvio demais.  
\- Vamos, Tsukki!  
Despediram-se dos colegas do clube e Yamaguchi sentiu o rosto pegar fogo ao receber um sorriso quase secreto de Suga, o incentivando.  
Andaram calmamente, lado a lado, sob um silêncio constante e quase desconfortável. Yamaguchi ainda estava perdido em pensamentos sem saber que ao seu lado, Tsukishima achava seu comportamento distante cada vez mais... Curioso e inesperado.  
Pelo canto dos olhos, ele reparava no cenho franzido do moreno, formando um suave sulco entre as sobrancelhas, em como seus olhos pareciam mais abertos, quase como se estivesse assustado com algo, e nos dentes mordiscando incessantemente o lábio inferior.  
Tsukishima ignorou o fato disso torná-los mais avermelhados e inchados como se Yamaguchi tivesse acabado de sair de uma sessão de beijos intensos.  
Sim, ele ignorou. Com certeza. É isso aí.  
Trincando os dentes para sua observação inconveniente, ele decidiu continuar a discreta inspeção no estado do garoto ao seu lado.  
Era absurdamente óbvio que ele estava incomodado com algo. Era quase como se sua aura toda gritasse nervosismo.  
\- O que há com você hoje?  
Yamaguchi levantou os olhos rapidamente, um pouco assustado pela quebra repentina do silêncio, e principalmente por Tsukishima tê-lo feito.  
\- Hm? Não é nada, Tsukki.  
\- Você está distraído. Parece até o Hinata, que vive viajando em outra dimensão.  
Yamaguchi riu, permitindo-se sentir-se um pouco privilegiado. Por mais que Tsukishima fosse naturalmente observador, ele jamais expunha seus pensamentos. Ou suas preocupações.  
Ele parecia preocupado, não parecia?  
\- Hinata está mais distraído que o normal, de fato. - concordou - Mas é porque ele está apaixonado. - ressaltou.  
\- Bom, você também está mais distraído que o normal. Seria pelo mesmo motivo?  
Yamaguchi sentiu o rosto esquentar um pouco.  
"E que tal se você apenas explorar o assunto indiretamente?" Era o que Suga tinha sugerido, não era? Se ele apenas tentasse... Não precisava realmente dizer nada, apenas uma leve brecha...  
"Tente percebê-lo melhor, olhar suas reações, suas atitudes com você."  
Céus, aquela conversa com Sugawara precisava sair de sua cabeça urgente, ou ele acabaria metendo os pés pelas mãos.  
\- Talvez eu esteja.  
Assim que as palavras escaparam de sua boca, Yamaguchi se amaldiçoou. Como ele pode ser tão idiota? Ele praticamente assumiu que estava apaixonado e agora seria ridículo refutar suas próprias palavras.  
Ele nunca foi bom em tomar decisões em momentos de tensão, de qualquer forma.  
\- Oh.  
Yamaguchi quis enfiar a cabeça num buraco e morrer depois de receber uma resposta como essa.  
A tensão cresceu ainda mais entre eles, onde cada um absorvia o choque daquelas palavras. Yamaguchi não acreditava em seu deslize e Tsukishima...  
Bem, Tsukishima estava talvez um pouco além de chocado.  
Ele sabia que não era o melhor amigo do mundo, mas também não imaginou que algo desse tipo aconteceria na vida de Yamaguchi e ele simplesmente não ficaria sabendo.  
Ele também não acha que pode analisar a questão mais profundamente nesse momento ou então ele pode ter uma síncope.  
Se Yamaguchi está apaixonado, então provavelmente em breve ele teria uma namorada, porque, bem, certamente essa pessoa também está apaixonada por ele - ele sabe melhor do que ninguém o quanto Tadashi é... apaixonante.  
E então ele beijaria essa namorada.  
Kei não sabe se está pronto para levar essa rasteira da vida.  
\- Eu... Hm... Eu conheço? - ele amaldiçoou-se por perguntar isso, ele não é uma pessoa impulsiva, mas simplesmente não pôde se conter. Também não pôde evitar pensar "o que essa pessoa tem que eu não tenho?"  
Oh, era perigoso pensar assim...  
Ao seu lado, Yamaguchi se desesperou. Foi idiota da sua parte dizer aquilo, porque agora ele estava em meio a uma situação onde ele sequer sabia o que dizer. E pra piorar, Tsukishima era esperto demais e não cairia em uma mentira mal contada.  
O problema é que Yamaguchi não fazia ideia de como contar uma mentira sem ser mal contada. Ele era um mentiroso horrível, principalmente em se tratando de mentir para Tsukishima.  
\- Oh, sim. Você conhece sim! - Tadashi balançava a cabeça freneticamente, tomado pelo nervosismo. Era questão de tempo para que ele se embolasse na mentira. Ele podia ver o desastre se aproximando.  
Tsukishima virou o rosto em sua direção tão rápido que Tadashi quase deu um pulo com o susto, ainda mais quando deparou-se com a expressão do amigo, que era um misto de surpresa e... Indignação? Irritação?  
O que diabos era aquilo?  
\- Oh, bem. Boa sorte, então. - murmurou o loiro, ajeitando os óculos - Eu acho que você faria um bom par com ela.  
Ok, aqui Tadashi franziu o cenho. Do que ele estava falando, afinal?  
\- Ela? Ela quem?  
Tsukishima deu de ombros.  
\- Yachi-san, certo? Não é dela que você gosta?  
Yamaguchi sentiu-se como se tivesse sido engolido por uma outra dimensão.  
\- De onde você tirou isso?  
Agora a confusão atingiu o rosto de Tsukishima na mesma proporção em que atingira Tadashi.  
\- Bom, você disse que ela era fofa e sempre fica corado perto dela, então eu pensei que...  
\- Você é idiota?  
Yamaguchi parou de andar e ficou olhando para Kei, abismado com a quão absurda era aquela hipótese.  
\- O... quê?  
\- Eu não acredito que foi essa a sua conclusão. Você só pode estar brincando comigo.  
Tsukishima ouviu a indignação na voz de Tadashi, como poucas vezes em sua vida.  
\- Eu acho que não estou entendendo.  
\- É claro que não está. Porque você às vezes é burro e cego! – Tadashi respondeu, lívido.  
Tsukishima viu com choque quando Yamaguchi lhe deu as costas e seguiu seu caminho pisando duro.  
O que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer? 

***

Tadashi fechou a porta do seu quarto com um baque alto. Sua raiva ainda percorria seu corpo em ondas constantes, fazendo-o fechar as mãos em punho até que houvessem marcas das unhas nas palmas.  
Como uma pessoa tão observadora e inteligente como Tsukishima podia ser tão alheia ao que acontecia ao seu redor no que dizia respeito à sentimentos? Céus, até mesmo Sugawara percebeu os sentimentos de Tadashi, mas Tsukishima mantinha-se ignorante ao seu estado. Não era justo.  
Jogou-se sobre sua cama, soltando um suspiro alto. Talvez essa coisa de amor apenas não fosse pra ele, de qualquer forma. Talvez isso fosse um sinal da vida, lhe avisando que ainda dava tempo de ignorar essa paixonite pelo melhor amigo. Tadashi bem sabia que esse era um clichê que tinha tudo para dar errado. Ainda mais quando se tem um melhor amigo como Tsukishima. Ele não apenas não o correspondia como era cem por cento alheio aos seus sentimentos.  
Tadashi queria poder manter sua raiva, mas no fundo ele sabia que talvez fosse melhor assim. Ele não ganharia um amor correspondido, mas pelo menos não perderia o amigo. E também, ele sabia que não era culpa de Tsukishima. Tadashi devia ser claro se queria ter seus sentimentos vistos e respeitados, mas sua covardia também falava alto nessa hora.  
E foi por isso que ele sempre escolheu deixar as coisas como estavam. Agora ele precisava pensar em alguma desculpa para seu comportamento de mais cedo. Tsukishima podia não ser um gênio no que dizia respeito à coisas sentimentais mas também não era idiota. Claro que ele sabia que aquele comportamento não era o usual de Tadashi, por isso era bom ter uma desculpa pronta para quando fosse confrontado no dia seguinte.  
Ele se concentrou em buscar uma justificativa minimamente aceitável mas os minutos passavam e nada lhe ocorria, até que o barulho de batidas na porta interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio. Tadashi bufou, irritado pela interrupção. Aquele não era bem um dia interessante para se receber visitas.  
Desceu as escadas pisando duro e quando estava com a porta aberta na sua frente, Yamaguchi quis desaparecer.  
\- Tsukki?!  
Tsukishima estava parado do lado de fora, o rosto um pouco corado e Yamaguchi se perguntou qual era o motivo disso. Mas no momento, ele tinha outras preocupações.  
\- Espero que você não fuja novamente.  
Foi a vez de Yamaguchi sentir seu rosto esquentar violentamente. Ele percebera seu comportamento estranho, claro que sim. Uma explosão como aquela não passaria despercebida por ele e agora Tadashi não tinha nenhuma justificativa.  
\- E-eu não-  
\- Sim, você fugiu. E eu não entendi o motivo – oh, aquela mania de arrumar os óculos... Tsukishima estava nervoso? Mas... – Bom, agora eu acho que entendi. Eu espero que sim.  
Um passo. Tsukishima se aproximou apenas um passo e Tadashi sentiu seus nervos aflorando. Era mais difícil pensar assim.  
\- Tadashi... Se... Se eu estiver errado, eu espero que você não me odeie. – o loiro falou, e com uma respiração pesada, levou a mão esquerda até o rosto de Yamaguchi, que só conseguia ouvir seus batimentos retumbando alto em seus ouvidos. Não foi difícil descobrir a intenção de Tsukishima, mas quando o beijo finalmente aconteceu, Tadashi teve vontade de se beliscar para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando.  
Foi leve e receoso, mas ele sentia tanto carinho nos lábios de Tsukishima que era difícil acreditar que finalmente... Finalmente ele tinha percebido o óbvio.  
\- Era de mim que você estava falando, não é? – ele perguntou isso tão de perto que Tadashi precisou de alguns segundos para se desconectar daquele tom dourado dos olhos dele para só então responder:  
\- Acho que você foi o último a perceber.  
Tsukishima olhou para o céu e havia uma quantidade imensa de alívio em sua expressão.  
\- Ainda bem. Eu achei que pudesse estar imaginando coisas.  
Yamaguchi não se importou em esconder sua felicidade. Seu sorriso era o maior que seus lábios já abrigaram e seus braços se moveram automaticamente para passar ao redor de Tsukishima e abraçá-lo. Ele se sentiu muito sortudo por ouvir ao batimentos erráticos dele tão de perto, enquanto enchia os pulmões com seu cheiro.  
\- Finalmente, Tsukki...  
Yamaguchi achou que podia ronronar se ele continuasse a acariciar seus cabelos daquela forma.  
\- Finalmente, Tadashi.


End file.
